


Neck Kisses

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lead on to smut, Neck Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Relationships: Agent York (Red vs. Blue)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Neck Kisses

Neck kisses.

They were your favorite thing. Something York was well aware of. And luckily for you, it was one of his favorite things as well.

You didn’t know what time it was when you were awoken, but you knew it was early. Very early. And the only thing that kept you from bitching out the person who’d woke you was the fact that his lips were on your neck.

And the stubble he’d grown while he was away.

“York.” You giggled a little when his stubble rubbed over a ticklish spot.

“Good morning, beautiful,” He murmured against your skin. You could feel him smiling.

“What time is it?” You asked with a yawn.

It was York’s turn to laugh. “Oh, you don’t wanna know.” Before you could even think of a reply, his mouth was moving up to the spot just below your ear. The spot that made you lose coherent thought. He pressed a soft kiss there, then sucked, hard.

“York!” You squeaked, hands coming up to cup the back of his head. York chuckled again when he pulled away.

“I wasn’t planning on waking you up.” His voice took on a darker tone. The lust in it had you shivering with desire. “But then I saw this-” He tugged on the bottom hem of the shirt you were wearing.  _ His _ shirt, to be exact. “And I- do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?””

Your cheeks heated at the question and you couldn’t help your cheeky response. “No, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

York’s growl rumbles in his chest. “You bet your cute lil’ ass I am.” He slid his hands underneath you, punctuating his words with a light squeeze to your ass.

Your indignant squawk was cut off by him gently biting the space below the bruise he gave you a minute before.

You just knew your neck was going to be covered in bruises the next morning. At the moment though, you couldn’t quite bring yourself to care. 


End file.
